


He Sings of Sin

by thekindyousave



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Incubus!Levi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, as always I'm terribly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindyousave/pseuds/thekindyousave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has found that playing with the extremely hardworking, serious, religious Erwin is his favorite pastime.<br/>Erwin doesn't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Sings of Sin

The clock read 3:07 AM when Erwin finally gave up on trying to sleep and lit the candle on his bedside table. He'd had a very tiresome day, long and boring meetings with his superiors all day, and when he had finally reached his quarters the moon was already high up on the sky and his eyes wouldn't stay open.

Yet after four hours of tossing and turning, he was sitting up on his bed, his face in his hands.

“You look tired.”

A few months ago, hearing a voice other than his own inside his room would have had him reaching for a weapon in defiance. Now, after so long, his only reaction was a soft smile.

It was that voice. The voice that belonged to the most beautiful entity Erwin had seen in his life.

“I am. I was wondering why I couldn't sleep.”

“Yes, I've been watching you. Sorry.” He didn't sound apologetic at all. “It's been too long, and, you know, I get bored...” 

Levi. That was his name. At least, that's what he told Erwin after sneaking next to him in his bed for the third time. 

Erwin was a religious man, he knew what to believe and what to question, and he was very, very sure Levi was not human. He'd never asked, he just felt. He was short, slender but full of wiry muscle, with the most entrancing steel-grey eyes and sharp lips that had Erwin rolling his eyes back into his skull when they ran over his skin.

He knew he shouldn't. That didn't stop him.

He watched Levi walking around his room as if he was floating (and given how little Erwin knew about him, he probably was) clicking his tongue at the big iron cross Erwin had behind his desk on the wall, flicking it to make it hang upside down, very amused with himself. 

“What are you doing here, Levi?” The man in question turned around to face Erwin, an amused look on his face. 

“Is that attitude I hear?” He pursed his lips and walked to the blond, swaying his hips. “I missed my Daddy, that's all.”

A shudder ripped through Erwin but he tried to keep his composure. “Levi, you know I shouldn't, this is wrong, this is not-” He was cut off by Levi's nails softly scratching his cheek.

“Really? Then please, tell me why your body wants me so much. Because I could see your hard on from the other side of the room, and I don't feel you pushing me away, _Daddy_...”

Erwin felt his hands move to Levi's hips on their own and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to breathe properly and calm his body. He knew it was pointless, though; once Levi appeared in front of him, he knew he was done for. He was a mere human, so easy and pliable to Levi's desires. He brought out on him every single disgusting habit he tried to bury deep with his work, and his religion, but nothing was deep enough for Levi not to be able to uncover and play with. He had no other choice but to succumb to his most primal instincts and enjoy. Like he always did.

Levi smirked when he saw the resolve on Erwin's face and he leaned forward, flicking the tip of his tongue against the blond's lips, breathing over them. 

“I've missed Daddy's touch...”

“Daddy's missed you, too...” His words were barely a whisper. He looked up to see the shit-eating grin Levi was sporting now. 

“I'm glad.” He ran his nails down Erwin's nape, moving to straddling him, feeling his heartbeat get out of control. He popped the first two buttons of his shirt and curled a finger to lift the rosary that hung on Erwin's neck. “We should take this off, we don't want _that_ guy to come and play, now do we?” He chuckled at the horror in Erwin's face but moved anyway, taking it off and wrapping it in his own hand. 

He pushed him down, a hand on his chest, quickly undoing the rest of the buttons, pushing the shirt away to lick up his chest. He enjoyed hearing Erwin's breath get hitched. He was too easy.

“I-” Erwin started, his voice already hoarse. Levi looked up and blinked innocently, his mischievous grin giving his true intentions away. 

“Yes, Daddy? Please, tell me what you want.” He moved his long, sharp tongue down his chest, dipping the tip in his navel. Erwin quickly shook his head and closed his eyes, obviously trying very hard to convince himself this wasn't happening.

Levi was making sure everything felt very real. 

He picked up Erwin's legs and made them rest on the bed, climbing next to him. He nipped on the tender skin under his navel and kept moving down to mouth Erwin's erection through his pants. Erwin's head shot up.

“Stay still, Daddy, I'm trying to get you comfortable, that's all.” 

He licked over the bulge and took the zipper with his teeth, slowly bringing it down, feeling Erwin's cock twitch under him. He smiled at Erwin when he pushed himself off the mattress so Levi could move his pants further down.

After getting Erwin situated, he stood up again, discarding his own clothes. He could feel the man's eyes fixed on him so he turned around, making a show of it, moving slowly. He bent down to take his pants off and looked up.

“Does Daddy like what he sees?”

“Very much. Come here to me.” Levi smirked and stood back up, glad Erwin was finally coming along. Giving head to a terrified Smith was fun, but too silent. 

He straddled his chest, holding himself up with his hands over Erwin's head and rubbing his erection on his skin. 

“Is Daddy going to fill me up today?” He stared at Erwin's eyes, blown up beyond belief.

“Would you like that, baby?”

“More than anything, Daddy. But first I want to play with you. Would you let me?” 

Erwin let out a shaky breath and moved his hands down Levi's milky white skin. He knew Levi was asking just for show: he would have said yes to virtually anything, even without Levi's persuasion skills.

“What do you have planned?” Levi tilted his head, his gaze darkening instantly.

“I was planning on choking on your cock until you came down my throat, making you hard again, then having you fucking me raw, Daddy.”

Erwin was so weak he almost came right there.

Hearing no complaints (it wasn't as if he would have cared if there were any), Levi moved back down Erwin's body, mouthing at his erection through his underwear, stopping it to letting it free when he found the garment too wet for his liking. He wrapped his tongue around the head, licking up the precum already present. He moaned loudly before sliding the length into his mouth up to the hilt, moving his tongue around it for extra effect. He felt Erwin's hand on the back of his head and he placed his own on top of it, pressing for it to make him choke. Erwin complied, pressing down almost violently, like he knew Levi liked. When he eased up, Levi came up, leaving soft kitten licks all around the shaft.

“What do you think your boy in Heaven would say if he saw you like this, Daddy? Getting your cock so far down my throat and enjoying every second of it?” He allowed himself a wicked smile before taking all of Erwin down his throat again, not letting him answer. 

He gagged loudly, with his nails locked in place on Erwin's thighs, bringing him impossibly closer. When he looked up again, he saw Erwin's chest heaving, his hands balled up in fists and his his teeth biting into his lower lip. He smiled to himself. He always loved an easy job.

He slowly pulled Erwin's shaft out of his mouth and moved down with his tongue, softly pressing it against the tight muscle ring. Erwin's whole body tensed: his hips pushed up and his back arched. 

“Hmmm.” Levi mewled, licking back up Erwin's cock, looking up to see the blond staring at him, dazed. “Guess Daddy likes other stuff that I didn't know about. Maybe next time I'll play with that as well.” 

Once again, he left no room for answer as he sank back, relaxing his throat, playing with his tongue on the underside as he slowly sneaked a hand under Erwin's thigh, his index finger pressing against Erwin's hole.

In a split second, without a warning, Erwin came undone, shooting his come down Levi's throat and into his mouth. The brunet milked him gladly, cleaning him up thoroughly. Before swallowing, though, he let some of Erwin's come drop from his mouth to his fingers, turning around to brace himself in all fours, making sure Erwin had a clear shot of his ass as he moved his come-covered fingers to his hole, ramming them inside.

“Do you want to fill me up, Daddy? My fingers don't compare to your big, fat cock...” He arched his back and moved his ass back into his fingers, moaning wantonly, staring at Erwin intently as his cock sprung back into life. Refractory periods were a nuisance and with the effect Levi's presence had on the blond, he could have him have five orgasms on a row.

He pressed four fingers inside himself, opening himself up roughly, thrusting back, his forehead pressed into the mattress, Erwin's rosary still wrapped around his left hand as an ironic reminder of how flaky Erwin's faith was when Levi was involved.

After a few seconds of watching Levi fuck himself with his fingers, Erwin knelt to reach him, running down his ass cheeks. He squeezed and pulled them apart, mesmerized by the sight. 

“Want to see how many more fingers can fit inside me, Daddy?” 

Erwin didn't answer. Instead, he held Levi's cheeks apart with his right hand and dipped three fingers of his left right in. Levi mewled and pressed back, eager for more contact.

“You look so full...” Erwin took his fingers out and moved Levi's hand away from himself, mind so hazy he didn't hear Levi's protest. He held the brunet by the hips and moved him back, so his own cock was snugly nested between his ass cheeks. Levi's mouth slipped from a frown to a sultry smile, immediately rubbing against him.

“Is Daddy finally going to give me his cock?” Erwin pressed forward, making Levi's arm collapse and forcing him to keep his face pressed against the sheets.

“Yes, he is. Are you ready for it?”

“I'm always ready for Daddy's cock. Please, give it to me.” 

Erwin pressed in, his hands leaving imprints on Levi's narrow waist. He only slid in half-way, before sliding out and ramming himself in again. Levi whined and pressed back for more, his nails digging into the sheets, tearing them. Erwin set up a relentless pace, the position allowing him to thrust in completely, pressing into Levi's prostate time and time again.

Levi moved his right hand down to his own erection, stroking himself quickly, never quieting down, spurring Erwin on either with mewls, moans, or filthy reminders of how good he felt, how big he was ramming himself into his own tiny little hole, how he loved being his slut and being used and abused by him, how much he had missed his Daddy.

Whenever he felt Erwin getting close to coming, Levi pulled him back, never letting him achieve orgasm, keeping him teetering on the edge over and over again, enjoying how spent he was, how much more violent and erratic his thrusts became, completely unaware the reason behind his stalled release was Levi playing with him, with what he was thinking and feeling. 

After pumping himself hard and coming all over the sheets, Levi placed his hand on Erwin's hip to still him, moving away and turning to face him, pressing him down on the mattress. He straddled him with ease, running his nails down his chest and taking a firm grip on his cock, guiding it inside him again. He sat down slowly on it, humming under his breath, locking his eyes with Erwin when he bottomed out, starting to rock his hips.

“Look at me, Daddy. It's so much easier to see me like this, isn't it? I already came and I'm still hard as a rock for you. Would you give me what I want, Daddy?” He started moving faster, a hand on Erwin's stomach for balance. “I want you to fuck me hard and fill me up. I want to come again with your cum dripping from my hole. So filthy but it'll feel _so good_.” He focused on what Erwin's was feeling and increased it, sensing the heat and want radiating off of him in waves. He pressed his feet on the mattress to jump up and down on his cock.“Can't you please me, Daddy? I've been such a good boy for you, haven't I?” He stopped his movements and squeezed around Erwin's cock. “Come on, Daddy. _Come_.”

The command was so stern Erwin's body obeyed on its own. He came hard and fast, spasms ripping through his muscles. Levi let himself be pushed over the edge as well, still moving his hips to help the blond ride out his orgasm.

Levi was already dressed and on his side next to him, the tip of his tongue playing with his lobe when Erwin came to, a few seconds later. He tried to move, but felt a comfortable stupor falling over him.

“Until next time, Daddy. Be sure to think of me when you touch yourself. I'll know.”

 

When Erwin opened his eyes again, the sun was out already. He immediately sat up, looking around his room. Nothing felt out of place. He moved a hand to feel his neck; his rosary was still there. 

He went through his day as always, feeling extremely well rested, more relaxed and warm than he had been the last few days. Hanji even commented on how his skin seemed to glow.

It wasn't until he slipped into his bed that night that he felt the tears on his sheets. He allowed himself a little smile as he took off his rosary and placed it on the bedside table.

“What Jesus doesn't see won't hurt him,” he thought to himself, as he slid his hand to cup his groin, his eyes shutting close, the feeling of a very skilled tongue and a steel-grey stare lingering on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll write something with plot someday.  
> This is dedicated to and also inspired by the trashiest friend I have and his amazing art, Mr. Charlie (http://selfmadesuperhero.tumblr.com/ go follow him)  
> He roped me into this fandom, into this pairing, and into this trash-filled AU and I can't complain.  
> Also I'm terribly sorry if everything feels rushed because I think it does yet I couldn't find a way to fix it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
